Teenage Matthew
by eroticfantasyworld87
Summary: Prue and Bane now face a new challenge. Raising a teenage son.
1. Character Info

Character Info :

**Prue - 43 yrs old**

**Bane - 44 yrs old**

**Matthew - 13 yrs old**

**Piper - 40 yrs old**

**Leo (The Elders gave him Mortality)- 39 yrs old**

**Chris - 5 yrs old**

**Wyatt- 4 yrs old**

**Melinda - 2 yrs old**

**Phoebe- 38 yrs old**

**Coop - (Still cupid) He doesn't age**

**Payton (girl) - 4 yrs old**

***Prue and Bane live in a beach condo. Piper and Leo live in the manor. Phoebe and Coop live in a loft apartment with 3 bedrooms.***


	2. How it is

Matthew say in his room playing Xbox 360. It was saturday, and in a little, he would have to football practice. 10 minutes later, Bane walks in. "Son grab your things and let's go." "Ok dad." He grabbed his jock bag and followed Bane to the car. Getting there, he goes to the locker room to change. The coach comes in. "Alright boys. The upcoming game will detirmine your place on the team next year. So if you wanna play, have sportsman ship, stamina, and speed." The team walks out and begins working out. The sun is hot, and Matthew drinks 2 bottles of powerade. After a hour, practice is over. Prue picks him up. "How are you Matthew ?" "Tired and hungry." "Well we are meeting everyone at TGI Fridays." "Cool." Prue picks Bane up, and they drive to the restuarant.

They spot their family waiting at a table. They take a seat. Leo looks at Matthew. "Have fun ?" "Not really. It was so hot." "I'm sorry." Prue turns her attention to Piper. "Pipe, how's your day been ?" "Busy." "Atleast you don't have to cook tonight." "Yeah, and I'm glad. Having 3 kids can be stressful." "Oh I can imagine." Their food arrives, and they talk and eat. After a hour, Prue, Bane, and Matthew leave. Getting home, Matthew goes to bed. Prue and Bane make love for the first time in 2 weeks.

The next morning, Prue and Bane find Matthew in the attic. Prue loses her cool. "_Just what are you up here_ ?" He jumps at her voice. "I uh...was looking through the book." Bane glares at him. "Why ?" "Just to learn about demons." Prue walks over, and takes the book. "Well, you know better. It is dangerous and you are not allowed." "I just had my wiccaning 4 days ago." "That doesn't matter. You don't have a active power." "I agree with your mother. We're not messing around. There rules and you **will** follow them." Matthew sighs. "Yes sir." They go to the kitchen and eat breakfest. "I have homework. Going to my room." They both nod. "Bane do you think we should be worried ?" "No cause our son knows if he disobeys us, I** will** whip him." "Good point. I just dont want him to be the target of evil." "Neither do I." The phone rings. Prue answers. "Hello ?" "This is Matthew's friend Cody. Can I talk to him ?" "Call back later. He's doing homework." "Ok." Prue hangs up. Matthew comes downstairs. "I forgot to ask. Can I go to the pregame party, thursday night ?" Bane looks at him. "Yeah, as long as you do your homework." "Ok thanks." He goes back to his gets up to make coffee. Meanwhile at the manor, Piper and Leo are arguing.

"You should help more than you do !" "Piper, I do what I can !" "With Wyatt, but you forget about the other 2 !" "That's a lie ! I love them all !" "Then act like it !" "Piper I've had enough ! I'm going out." "**Fine** ! I'm going to Prue's." "**Fine, you do that** !" Leo storms out, and Piper gets all the kids in her car. She drives to Prue's condo. She rings the doorbell. Prue answers shocked to see her. "Piper, you ok ?" "No, can I come in ?" "Sure." Piper sits down in the livingroom with her. "Honey, what's wrong ?" Piper sniffs back tears. "I'm think of divorcing Leo." "What...Why ?" "He doesn't care anymore." "What do you mean ?" "He doesnt care about the kids." "Honey, I don't think that's true." "Yes it is. This morning I had to take them with me, because he didn't want to watch them." "That doesn't mean..." "Yesterday, Leo wasn't wearing his ring." "_Aw Piper_..." "I just get lonely...we haven't made love in weeks." "Did you try telling him how you feel ?" "This morning, We got in a heated argument."

Prue sighed and looked her deep in the eyes. "Honey, this isn't good for the kids. All the arguing." "I know...I wished he loved me more." "So do I, but from what your telling me it wont work. The marriage." Piper starts to cry, and Prue holds her till the tears stop.


	3. The Beginning of Trouble

It was the day before Matthew's homecoming game. He had GPA of 3.0 which was cutting it close for the athelete rules. It was 2:00 pm, and he was in his last class. Math. Everyone was nervous bout there grades, but nobody more than Matthew. The teacher was give them the grade report for that class. As he watched the teacher pass them out, his heart felt constricted. Finally his was given. At the bottom was red circle. A 70 in that class. Matthew felt chocked. The coach would blow a fuse. It would make his GPA a 2.5. So in a panick attack, his went up to the teacher. "Um...Ms Galler ?"Yes Matthew ?"Why is my grade like this ?"Matthew, you barely passed the midterm. It's only because of your other grades it isn't lower."Can I please redo it ?"Why would I let you do that ? I'm the quaterback. I'll lose my chance for a position next year."I will have to ask the principle."Ok, thanks."Your welcome." Soon school was over and Prue picked him up.

"Have a good day ?"Uh...no."Why ?"I...I...well..."Matthew...why ?"My midterm."Oh no...whats your GPA ?"2.5"Excuse me ?"I almost failed my math midterm."Did you study for it ?"Yes...its just a hard class."Dont know what to say honey."Can I still go to the pregame party ?"Yeah."Ok, thanks." Prue takes a deep breath and pulls into condo. Matthew runs inside to take a shower. 15 minutes later, he sees Bane sitting in the kitchen. "I'm ready dad."Lets go then." Matthew can't help but notice his dad's disappointed look. 20 minutes later, Bane drops him off back at the school. Everyone at the party cheers seeing him. The coach walks over. "Matthew come talk to me."Ok sir." He follows the coach over to his table. "The principle talked with me. Its my understanding you will need tutoring."Yeah, I almost failed my midterm."Yes, and your a great quaterback. So please go to tutoring every tuesday afternoon and get help."Ok coach. Will do." He pats Matthew's back, and let's him go back to his team mates.

Soon the party is over, and all the players get ready for the game. They run out on the field, 10 minutes later. Looking up into the bleachers, Matthew can see his parents and aunts. The game last 1 hour and 20 minutes, and Matthew's team wins by 6 pts. His heart is pounding with excitement, but his muscles throbbed terribly. So he quickly changes to go home. Then he walks out to meet his family, but as he looks around, Matthew sees a beautiful girl. Dirty blonde hair, aquatic blue eyes, atheletic body with a slight tan. Never had he been interesting in dating. This girl was changing his mind. Then suddenly, he was pulled out of his trance, by Bane. "Son ! Hey son !"Oh hi dad."You ok buddy ?"Yeah dad. Just tired."K, lets go home." Matthew follows his parents to the car, and waves bye to his aunts. Despite Matthew's lack of energy, all he could think about was that cheerleader. Her name was Kayla, and she was the same age. He wanted to learn more about her. All he knew so far was she was a teenage dream lover.

When Piper got home that night, she found Leo asleep on the couch. Angered she walks over. "Leo !" He jolts awake at her loud voice. "What Piper ?"Were you going to sleep down here all night ? I wanted to catch you when you came in, so we could talk."About what ?"Well I talked to Phoebe about us, and she thinks it's best we seperate."Oh really...Prue does to."So should we ?"Yes Leo. Lately you've been making my life miserable."I realize that, but I do love you."Then why don't I believe it ?"I wish I knew."Oh you do. Just saying it will make it true."What truth are we talking about exactly Piper ?"About how you are no longer my angel husband, just a shell of that man I knew."Now wait...that's not right ! _You_ wanted me to be mortal, and now your throwing it in my face !"_Shush_ ! The kids are sleeping.I'm not arguing anymore. I'm going to bed Leo."Alright whatever." Defeated, Leo watches Piper go upstairs, and lays back down with sadness. Piper lays alone in bed, with tears wishing this was a nightmare. Penny and Patty looked on from the heavens in disbelief. There it was. Another marriage ruined.

The next morning, Matthew decided to hangout with some team mates. He rode his bike to their hangout spot. When Matthew arrived though, he seen then smoking cigerettes. He carefully walks over. "Hey whats up guys ?" His best friend Brad smiles. "Just have a smoke. Want one ?"Nah. Bad idea."Aw come on. It aint like we will get caught."Look smoke sticks to clothes. My parents would know."Chicken."Alright I'll try one but I better not get in trouble." Matthew takes a cigerette, and lights it. He chokes on the smoke. "Damn, this shit strong." His team mates laugh. A couple hours later, the toss around a football. Matthew's cell rings. "Hello ?"Hey its dad. Your mom has dinner ready. Come on home."Ok."Guys I have to go home. See ya." He gets on his bike and goes home. Walking inside, he sits at the dinner table. Prue sniffs. "Matthew...why do I smell smoke ?"Well..." Banes looks at him. "Answer your mom, son."I...I tried a cigerette.(Both"What !" Bane jumps up the table. "**You have no idea, how much trouble your in** !"Sorry dad."**Don't wanna hear it ! Up to your room now** !" Matthew walks up to his room. Bane turns to Prue. "I'm gonna whip him."Now Bane..."No honey, I can't let this slide." Bane rushes to his son's room.

Hearing his door open, Matthew jumps. "**Son, your getting a whipping** !"Dad please dont." Bane takes off his belt, and yanks Matthew to him. Then, he whips him 4 times. Bane leaves and Matthew starts to cry. Bane comes back to see Prue at the table, with her head in her hands. "I'm sorry honey. It had to be done."I know." 4 hours later, they go to bed.


	4. Time for Change

( 2 yrs later)

It was now May of 2015. Matthew was getting ready to graduate the 8th grade in 2 days. Leo and Piper got a divorce 3 months ago. Matthew was now 15, and 5'7 in hieght. He had start grow slight mustache blow his chin. Was one of the most popular guys in school.

It was a Monday night, and raining a little. Prue and Bane were talking in their bedroom. "Prue, I think it's best we move to Los Angeles." " What ?" Why ?" "Well with your celebrity status, and plus Los Angeles has better atheletic programs." "You have a good point. I just worry about Piper. You know with the divorce." "She'll be fine. We can't stop our lifes for her." "Your right. We gonna sell this and buy a new house ?" "That's up to you." "Yeah, let's sell it. I mean its worth $300,000." "Ok. We'll go by the real estate office in Los Angeles tomarrow." "Ok,lets have a cookout tomarrow night. You know so we can tell everyone." "Good idea." They go sleep. The next morning Prue drives Matthew to school. Then her and Bane go to Los Angeles. By 1:30 pm they get to the office. "Hello, how my I help you ?" Bane speaks. "We are looking for a avliable house." "Ok." They take a seat. "Which side of the city ?" Prue and Bane look at each other. "What side do you want Prue ?" "I pefer west side." The lady smiles. "Ok. How big a house ?" Prue speaks up. "2 stories, with basement." "Ok. How much land ?" "Um, atleast 4 acres." "Ok. Let me look on my computer...ok, there are 6 homes for sell. 2 have a in ground pool." Bane speaks. "Ok, what the prices of those 2 houses ?" "This one which has a caribbean style, is $500,000. The other has a western style. $600,000." "Prue which would you like ?" "I would like the caribbean one." Bane and the lady nod. "Ok, are you guys interested in moving soon ?" Prue speaks. "Yes, in the next month." "Ok, then. I'll get the papers...ok, both of you sign at the sign, shake hands and leave. Prue calls Phoebe. "Hey can you pick up Matthew ?" "Sure, where you at ?" "In Los Angeles with Bane." "Ok." They get in the car and drive back to San Francisco.

Arriving back home, they find everyone waiting. Bane speaks. "I'll start the grill." Prue takes a seat with her sisters. "Piper, how are you ?" "Been better." "It'll get better sweetie." "Hope so." "Where's Matthew ?" "Playing video games upstairs." "Oh, ok." Soon the food is ready, and everyone sits down to eat outside. Prue takes a deep breath. "I have something to announce." All eyes are on her. "Me, Bane, and Matthew are moving to L.A ." (Both Piper and Phoebe) "**What** ! ?" "We think it's best." Piper loses her temper. "Are you crazy! ?" "Pipe its for the best." "How can it be ? It's selfish." "No, its not. Los Angeles is where we need to be." "I can't believe this shit !" Phoebe grabs Piper's arm. "Honey calm down." "Pheebs I can't." "I'm going through hell anfd Prue is leaving !" Prue looks down. "I'm sorry, but thats not our fault. Thats between you and Leo." "I still need you !" "And you will have me ! Its been 3 months though. You _need_ therapy Piper." "No, I don't !" Phoebe jumps in. "I agree with Prue. You should be getting better. Instead, your becoming depressed." "Ok, I'm leaving ! See you at Matthew's graduation !" Before they can say a word, Piper is gone. Everyone looks at each other shocked. They eat in silence.

2 days later, Prue helps Matthew get ready for graduation. They drive to the school, and drop Matthew off, then go to the bleachers. 20 minutes later, the ceramony starts. The whole family watchs with pride as Matthew recieves a athelete award and recieves his diploma. Afterwards they go celebrate at Wipeout Bar &Grill. Prue and Phoebe are shocked at Piper's behavior. She drinks 5 alcoholic drinks, of which results in her being carried to the car. This was not like her and was scaring them all.


	5. Football Player Life

** (2 months later)**

2 days ago, Prue, Bane, and Matthew moved in to their new home. Piper had starting dating a new guy she meet at a restuarant. He was a Greek man, named Niko. He was a DJ and Piper hired him for the club. Matthew had signed up for a position on the football team. He was immediatly assigned the 9th grade quaterback. Matthew had also got into track at his new school. Prue and Bane were a little worried about his lack of personal time, but accepted it knowing Matthew chose that. Though his ego was now much larger and annoying.

Prue was driving to a photoshoot on sunset blvd. Bane was surfing with friends. Piper was hanging out with Niko. Phoebe was at her self owned physcology office. Matthew was at football practice. Prue and Bane had prohibited him to date until he was atleast 16 yrs old. Piper was making out with Niko, when the door bell rang. Groaning, she went to the door. There stood Leo. "What do you want ? I'm busy." "I've done some thinking, and decided I want custody of Wyatt." "Leo your crazy. I'm not letting you seperate the kids like that." He gave her a dirty look. "Then I'll see you in court." "Fine, but you wont win." "We'll see about that." "Yes, we will. Bye." "She slammed the door in his face, and went back to Niko. He gives her a confused look. What was that about ?" "Just Leo being a ass." "Oh well, I promise to treat you better than him." "Good to know." Then she kisses him, and fixs lunch.

Back at the high school, Matthew was weight lifting. "I'm impressed Matthew. Your a great player, with stamina." "Thanks coach." The coach clapped his hands. "Listen up. Don't forget the prep rally in 2 days. It is after school at 3:40 pm." 2 hours later, Bane picks up Matthew. "How was practice ?" "Good. The coach likes me alot." "That's good. Hey wanna go to Pizza Hut ?" "Yeah sure." So they go eat pizza and talk. Bane's cell rings. "Hey Prue." "Hey where you at ?" "Pizza Hut with Matthew." "Ok, I just got home." "Oh ok. We'll be home shortly." "Alright." He hangs up and they leave. Arriving, Bane sees Prue cleaning the pool. "Prue, you shouldn't do that. You can't swim." "I know. It was just getting dirty." "Matthew, wanna help me wax my surf boards ?" " Sure dad." They go to the garage. 5 hrs later, they eat dinner. Matthew goes to play video games, and Prue and Bane go to their room to make love. They both quickly take off their clothes and do it till their both soaked in they fall asleep, and Matthew does to.

2 days later, all the cheerleaders and football players rehearse for the prep rally. Matthew becomes a little distacted though, when he sees the head cheerleader. About 5"3, caucasion, brown hair, and blue eyes. "He whispers to a team mate. "Shane, does that pretty girl have a boyfriend ?" "No." "What's her name ?" "Deanna Haler." "Oh. You think she'd been interested in me ?" "Maybe. Talk to her after this." "Ok." Within a hour rehearsal is over. So Matthew walks over to Deanna. "Hey, what's up ?" She smiles. "Not much. Your Matthew Jessup right ?" "Yeah, and your Deanna Haler ?" "Yeah. I've watched you play. Your awesome." "Thanks, and your a good cheerleader." "Thanks." "Can I get your number ?" "Sure." She writes it down and gives it to him. "I gotta go Matthew. Call me sometime." "Ok, bye." He watchs her leave amazed. Shane walks over. "How'd it go man ?" "Good. Got her number." "Cool. See you at the rally." "Ok." They go back to their last class. Soon it's time for the rally outside. Deanna walks over to Matthew. "Hey. Wanna go eat with me after this ?" "I can't. Wish I could." "Why ?" "My parents won't allow it." "Ok, I understand." Matthew feels bad cause she looks so disappointed. Shaking the thought he attends the rally.

Bane picks him up. "Hey buddy. Have fun ?" "Yeah. Can I ask something ?" "Sure." "There's a girl I like and I want to go out with her. Can I ?" "No, not till your 16." "But dad." "No. End of dicussion." Matthew sighs and Bane drives home.


End file.
